Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heat dissipation fan, especially to an integrated fan blade and a fan having the same.
Description of Related Art
The computer-related industries have been well developed, and a fan becomes a must have component in a computer for the purpose of heat dissipation. The fan is served to provide a heat dissipation function; however, with the trend of the computer or other electronic device being smaller and thinner, the space and volume for installing the fan is limited and the fan may also be required to be lighter in weight.
A conventional heat dissipation fan mainly includes a stator and a rotor; wherein the rotor is a fan blade of the fan, and the fan blade is formed with at least a blade wheel and a plurality of blade pieces formed at the outer periphery of the blade wheel, and a magnetic member is disposed in the blade wheel for generating electromagnetic induction with the stator. Meanwhile, the center of the blade wheel is installed with an axis or a sleeve for the purpose of pivotal connection. As such, the structure of conventional fan is not simplified and connection structures for connecting each component are required; moreover, each component is made of material having heavier weight, so an objective of being lighter cannot be achieved; furthermore, the assembly procedure is relatively complicated thereby causing the production cost unable to be lowered.
Accordingly, the applicant of the present invention has devoted himself for improving the mentioned disadvantage.